1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles and, more particularly, to a combined trash and recycling center.
2. Prior Art
There are different types, shapes, and sizes of trash and recycling receptacles known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,758 to Tavel et al. discloses one type of receptacle addition to other containers described in it's Description of the Prior Art. Other containers and receptacles can also be found described in the following U.S. Patents: DES 304,873; 4,860,910; 4,750,639; and 4,114,776.
Due to environmental concerns and the decrease in the number of available landfills for common household trash, many family households now collect recyclable articles such as newspapers, beverage cans and other types of metal, plastic and glass containers. This material accumulates or is collected and either brought to a recycling center or collected by a municipal or neighborhood association collection truck at curbside. However, a problem exists with the prior art in that no suitable type of means has been provided to conveniently and efficiently collect and store recyclable material in the home prior to collection at curbside or prior to transportation to a recycling center.
A further problem exists in that no suitable system is provided for collection and storage of both recyclable material and other nonrecyclable trash for use in the home that does not take excessive floor space or is otherwise inconvenient, such as having to store the materials in the garage or other remote storage site away from the generation site or source.
A further problem exists in that no suitable system has been provided that can be adapted to particular needs and requirements of different households. This is particularly evident when comparing the needs and requirements of a family having a large number of members with a spacious house versus a single member household in an apartment setting. No acceptable single system has been provided in the past to accommodate both of these situations and, that can be modularly increased or reduced to accommodate changes situations such as the expansion or reduction in the size of a family and/or their living area.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to overcome problems in the prior art and provide a new and improved trash collection and/or recycling collection system.